A family that lives together, loves together
by ftwmomof3
Summary: This story is about how Bella is brought into the Cullen household.Carlisle has rules that his boys have to abide by in order to date.These include how/when they are allowed to be with their mate.This is my first FanFic. BxED/BxEM/BxC rating M 4 ltr chprs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EPOV

"There she is Emmett. Do you see her?"

"NO, what does she have on?" Emmett asks.

"She the one wearing the long sleeve green t-shirt and jeans, and she has that orange backpack with her too. She is right behind that crazy girl Jessica in line getting her food."

"OH….she is so very hot, I am not sure that you stand a chance with her though. I think I am more her type!"

"Emmett, shut the hell up…I am gonna go and talk to her, maybe ask her to join us for lunch. Don't you dare make a more on her or I am gonna kick your ass tonight."

"Oh Eddie, give me a break. You know you don't stand half a chance even getting up the nerve to talk to her, especially in front of her friends. You are too shy to talk to a girl, let alone a smokin' hot one as her. Let me get to know her first and see if you get mentioned."

"Oh fuck no, I saw her first and I get to talk to her first. Don't make me call Carlisle about this, I already talked to him about her."

"OH, I see. I guess I will have to wait till she turns you down then. I know the rules and I am not gonna get my ass beat, if you talked to dad about her already then you must really like her. What did you ask him?"

"I told him that this new girl moved into Forks and just started to school a couple weeks ago. I told him that I had a couple of classes with her and she seemed very sweet and innocent, but seemed to have an advantageous side hidden from everyone. I mean I can't get a read on her and she intrigues me. I asked him if he would allow me to talk to her and get to know her some. He said if she seemed interested in talking with me then I could come back and we could talk about getting some time away from the family to date her."

"WOW…..and he said yes??"

"Of course he said yes, I was very much surprised as you are."

"I mean WOW….dad hasn't given us permission to talk much to girls lately. If all things go well with her, I guess I will get to know her as well soon enough."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that part…I wish she could be just mine. I really do like her. Why does he have to have these strict rules over our dating and mating like he does? Don't you wish you could go out with a girl and that was that? I mean, Rosie is nice and she fits well with you and all, but I don't find her attractive like this girl Bella is too me. I just wish he would get off his high horse and let us have our own mates for once."

"I know what you mean. It was hard for me when I first started looking for a mate, dad told me that I needed to bring her over to the house so he could talk to us and then to her-alone."

"What sort of discussion is it? Is it more like a get to know you time or what?"

Well, it is sorta like that somewhat. Carlisle sits down with, in this case, you and Bella, and he tells the history of our family. He carefully explains what it means to be a vampire and how we live day to day with humans. He also will tell you guys the rules on how to date, they will be different than mine and Rosie, but they will be similar in many ways. He will talk Bella aside and talk to her about all sorts of things that he doesn't want you to know about. They will talk about her sexual and dating history, he will want to know about what her likes and dislikes are- sexually I mean. He also wants to know what she wants to do after high school. He will basically give her a list of questions to answer to his satisfaction. "

"Dad, I mean Carlisle, will ask about what she likes about sex? Isn't that a bit personal to ask someone?"

"He will ask her about the details of her sex life, if she has one. If she doesn't have one that is another story all together, and I am not going to get into that right now."

"What do you mean a different story? What does that mean?"

"well, let's just say that you can't mate with her till she has a sexual history."

"He would make her give that up to be with me? Why couldn't I be her first one, I mean if she still is a virgin? I would love to be the one she decides to be with for her first time. I mean, humans like to have that special first time experience, right?"

"Yes, humans do like to have that experience, but dating a vampire such as yourself is a bit different story. I think he is concerned with the idea of us losing control during a very emotional situation. He would hate for us to kill our potential mate during our first mating experience and all."

"Oh! Wait a minute, hold the damn phone….did dad…does he…I mean, did he take Rosie before you and her were together I mean? Is that what would happen here?"

"Edward, that is what I am saying here. Carlisle talks with the girls, finds out what they have done and then if he allows you to talk further with her, he will intercede with her and make sure that she has a history before you are allowed to be with her. He will take her in the basement and have sessions with her, till he feels like she is ready to be with you. I know this is hard, I have gone through it and I know."

"Emmett, maybe I shouldn't talk to her then….I would hate for her to have to give her gift away like that under those circumstances. Maybe its not worth it, I mean I have been alone all these years now, I can do without for much longer. I just thought it would be nice to have someone around to do things with is all. I didn't know there was so much to this."

"Edward, Please..Please..talk to Bella. If she is your true soul mate, you will know when you touch her. Believe you me, if she is it, she will want to be with you no matter what she has to give up."

"I don't know Emmett, I just don't know what to do here. I am very much attracted to Bella and not just in a physical sorta of way. I feel a certain pull when I am close to her. I think about her at night, I wish I could sneak into her room at night and watch her sleep."

"Eddie, Eddie, I think this girl Bella may be your soul mate by what you were describing, and you should go and talk to her. I am not sure dad would approve of you sneaking around to see her after hours, he would think you didn't trust his judgments, just go along with him and she will be yours soon enough…NOW GO TALK TO HER!!! RIGHT NOW!!!

"Emmett, thank you. I am going to find her right now…wait where did she go? Oh there she is, she is at the salad bar getting her lunch. Wish me luck Bro."

"Good Luck Eddie."


	2. Chapter 2

AN- This chapter has been edited since its original version was posted. Just had to make few adjustments due to a rewrite of Chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 2

EPOV

I know I can do this, or at least I think I can. I mean I have talked to girls before but not like this. Being around high school we do get to chat with girls in our classes and all but I have never actually sought one out just to get to know her. I hope I don't look too stupid or anything, I would hate to cause more of a scene that this will already turn out to be. Us Cullen boys are known not to talk to many others outside our family and me walking up to talk to Bella out of the blue like this will be noticed I am sure. Oh no, I am so nervous, but Emmett said it would be okay. I sure hope he is right. Ok, I am almost there…what do I say? Do I just say hello or should I ask about something from class, I should have asked Emmett what to say….Oh my, this is it…this is it….

"Hello, Bella."

Bella turns to look to see who is talking to her, "Oh, hello…Edward isn't it?" "How are you?"

Oh she answered me and asked me a question…oh shit, what did she ask? "Yes, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen. I am doing very well thank you; How about yourself, have you gotten settled into Forks yet?" that seemed like something a friend would ask…right??

"Oh, Forks is alright. It's always raining and I never see the sun anymore. I think I might have forgotten what it looks and feels like. Guess that's life though." says as she is making some sort of art out of her fruit and veggies, she's cute and very adorable when she's nervous. At least we both are a little nervous, makes me feel a little better.

"Bella, are you sitting anywhere yet? Would you like to sit with me and maybe my brother?" if he can behave himself, "I would like it very much to get to know you a little bit, so would you do me the honor of eating with me today?"

She seemed to be thinking about what to say to me, I can tell she does what to but is kinda worried about leaving her other friends, since she keeps looking over at them. I still can't get a read on what she is thinking at all. I had hoped that being closer to her I might be able to sort this strange thing out a little….. "I think I would like to join you, one of the boys at the table I usually sit at is making me feel a little uncomfortable, where are you sitting?"

Oh shit, she said yes…Oh happy day! "Emmett and I are seated at the table nearest the back door, its just the two of us right now, our sisters are out of town today. I am just gonna run through the line and pick something up, I will meet you there in a sec. okay?"

"Sounds good, I am just gonna get my bag and tell the others" Bella said while looking into my eyes, she reached over to get some silverware and when she did, she brushed across my arm…what was that? It felt like a shocked. She must have noticed it too. I wonder if that is what Emmett was talking about…the touch was innocent enough and it was skin to skin like he mentioned. WoW, what is this feeling I am getting? It's like a warmness pulsating through my entire body, its making me feel weird but in a good way, in a very good way. I looked over at Bella and she seems a little taken aback from it too. I wonder what she is thinking and what she is feeling.

"Ed..Edward…did you just feel something? I mean it's hard to describe and all, maybe I am just crazy here."

"Bella, I felt it too. I agree with you on just how to describe it; it's like a warmness pulsating throughout my entire body. I felt it just after you accidently touched my arm reaching for your silverware." I was becoming rather giddy inside by the very thought of possibly meeting my soul mate. And then she said something I would never think I would hear someone ever say…. "Edward, I wonder if that is a sign that we might be soul mates."

HOLD THE PHONE….where did she get that from??? So I had to ask. "Bella, want makes you think that we might be soul mates?

"Well, I was reading a book on the plane here, and it mentioned that sometimes you know you found your soul mate when you touch them. I mean it's not like I go around touching people to find mine. Edward, this is gonna sound weird since we don't know each other, but for some reason I feel drawn to you."

Oh….my….fuckin'….god…is this girl for real??? I mean, what sort of book was she reading…Vampires 101?? Okay maybe there could be something to this theory…I better stop talking to myself and answer the poor girl…. "Bella, I don't think you are crazy at all. In fact, I have heard of that theory myself and I too had felt a certain pull towards you as well. Maybe there is something between us; I would like to figure out it all means. Let's go eat"

I ran to get something to eat, or at least pretend to eat, and Bella followed me and waited on me to get thru the line. Then we walked over to her table and she collected her bag and told her friends that she was going to be eating with me today. They all had this dumbfounded look on their faces, I am sure that is was because one of the Cullen boys had talked to someone and that someone other than his family was going to get to eat at their table. I couldn't help myself from reading all their thoughts. Mike was pissed beyond belief that Bella would dare sit with me. After all, he practically had her about to go out with him, or at least that was what he was thinking. He also was thinking that he should have asked her out sooner, because now he wasn't going to be able to get her into bed as easy. I held back my anger, at all the other impure thoughts that he was having. The girls just seemed jealous that the average looking plain Bella had managed somehow attracted one of the Cullen boy's attention so fast after moving to school.

Emmett was waving us over and she seemed to get a bit more nervous the closer we got to the table. I guess it was the way he looked to most of them, I mean the humans. Emmett has a fairly tall guy, and he was pretty much all muscled up all over. I think he intimidated many of the students and the teachers too I would guess. They all tired to stay away from him as much as possible. Bella eyed me a couple of times just to make sure that he was going to be safe, which made me laugh, if she only knew the truth.

When we got to the table, I introduced our guest to my brother and he came around the table and scooped her up to one of his massive bear hugs. I whispered so he could only hear me– careful, she's breakable…and possibly my soul mate." With that he smiled at me and let her gently back down so her feet touched the floor.

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett, is it? That sure was a massive hug just now, made me think of what it would feel like to hug a bear, but you are much colder than a bear." What did she say?? I guess we forgot about that, our skin is much cooler than humans are used too. Oh well, what is done is done. Let's just hope that she doesn't tell anyone.

"Bella, is it? It is very nice to meet you as well. Edward has been talking now stop about you all day. I am glad you came to join us for lunch." She blushed when Em mentioned that I was talking about her today. It was rather cute to see it.

"I am glad he came looking for me as well. Is it a little warm in here Edward. I am burning up now or maybe it's from that thing earlier" she giggled.

Emmett just looked at me with huge eyes. He had heard most of Bella and I conversation I am sure but maybe he missed the part just after she touched me. I softly whispered softly again to him, telling him that she had touched me and it sent a shock through my body and hers and that she mentioned that we might be soul mates….with that said he just looked at me like I died or something. It was weird, getting that look from him. He looked so serious for a moment and then he snorted…and breaking the silence that had taken over our table. Bella laughed at him as he some sort of greenish/blueish liquid come out his nose.

"Edward, I am going to over to the track and get a run in before class, I guess you and Bella can handle things here." I guess Emmett was going to give us some time to talk without him. "I think we can handle it alright, I will see you after school."

"Emmett, it was nice to meet you. Have a good run." Bella said as he was getting up to go. She is so sweet.

Bella and I sat at the table just picking at our food. I pushed mine around into little piles while she made little rows with hers. I broke the silence and asked her if she would like to take a walk before we had to go to class. So I took her tray and disposed of it in the nearby trash can and we set out.

I didn't know what to say to her, so we just walked for a bit down near the forest where there were some big rocks. Bella was walking so close to me that our hands kept touching each other and I decided that I would try and hold her hand, if she let me. The next time ours touched I grabbed a hold of hers and she didn't pull away from my cold skin. Her hand felt nice and warm and then the electrical current from earlier started again. She must have felt it too because she looked at me, her eyes were like milk chocolate. Her dark chocolate hair glistened in the limited sunlight that filtered down through the trees, showing signs of natural red highlights. Her skin was like cream. She was a very beautiful young woman.

I reached around her and pulled her into me and I gave her a gentle hug. She leaned into me more and the hugged took a different direction. She looked up at me and I could tell that she wanted to be kissed. I knew I wanted to kiss that beautiful woman but I also knew that I shouldn't. Carlisle and his damn rules. I did gently kiss her forehead before I pulled away from the hug. She seemed sad that I didn't do more, well damn I wanted to do more as well. I didn't want to jeopardize this budding relationship before it started. If I didn't allow him his rules, I would never to get talk to her again. Somehow he would find out if I had kissed her before I was allowed to and that was what kept me from doing it.

I sat down on one of the rocks and then I asked her if she would like to come over to my house one day. She seemed to like the idea and she said she would like to come over sometime. I heard the bell ring so I mentioned we best be getting back to class. As we started walking back I thought that I would tell her about what I was thinking about. "Bella, I will talk to my father tonight. I am going to tell him that I have invited you over to visit with us and that you have accepted my invitation. I will ask him when he would like you to come over. Do you have a preference on when you would like to come over? "

"Edward, I will come over any time. It seems like you and I will be talking with your father, like we would be having a meeting?"

"Yeah, he likes to get to know our friends a little so he knows who we hang out with."

"I know how dads work, I live with mine. So I totally understand what you mean." Little did Bella realize that I had walked her to her next class, "Edward, how did you know where my next class was?"

"I must admit, I have been spying on you these last couple of weeks, sorry if I invaded your privacy. I thought you were very interesting and I just wanted to know more about you." I felt bad about doing all those things now, but she really didn't seem to mind. Thankfully.

"Have a great afternoon Bella. I will try and call you later tonight after I get a chance to talk to my father. If it's too late I will have to wait and talk to you tomorrow. I will look for you before school though."

"Thanks for asking me to sit with you at lunch; I enjoyed our time together today. I look forward to seeing you again. Goodbye."

I leaned over and gave her a light hug and kissed her again on her hair and I took in a deep breath and breathed her scent in as deep as I could. "Till tomorrow then."

* * *

So what did you think??

Just hit the review button and leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- This is another edited version. Had to make a few additional changes in this chapter as well, since I rewrote chapter 4 almost entirely.

Please Review.

* * *

Chapter 3

EPOV

The rest of the school day dragged by very slowing, I kept thinking about how I was attracted to Bella. I also was trying to come up with a good way to talk to Carlisle. I really liked Bella and it seemed like Bella me as well. I felt the connection instantly when she briefly touched my arm on accident, or at least it seemed that way at the time. She might have done it on purpose, since she mentioned that she had heard of the theory of a soul mate and how you would know when you found them.

I decided instead of driving home with Emmett after school, I would run to this place I like to go when I need to think. I needed to get my thoughts together before I talk to my dad. I had to come up with the plan "I" wanted and hope that he would allow me most of it, whatever it would turn out to be. Ever since Emmett mentioned at lunch that Carlisle had taken Rosie's virginity before he was able to be with her, I knew I had to have my plan all sorted out.

So when the final bell rang, signally the end of the school day, I found Emmett and told him that he could take my car. I gave Emmett my keys and he asked where I was going, so I told him that I needed to think before I saw Carlisle and with that he took off towards home. I was free to be alone with myself. As I started walking towards the forest, I saw Bella standing at her truck, I didn't know what to do and I knew I needed to get away. So I just gave her a wave and gave the motion with my hand that I would call her later. She nodded and waved back and got into her truck.

I made my way into the forest nearest the school and took off into a dead vampire sprint. I ran for about an hour till I arrived at my favorite place to think. The only other person in my family that knew of this place was my pretend dad Carlisle. We all had a place that only we went too alone, that way we could have some sort of privacy. Today I needed to devise a rational plan that he would go along with and it had to be a good one. Given the limited information I was able to get from Emmett, I knew it was going to be difficult to come up with one.

I stayed for about two hours till I felt confident enough with my plan, then I ran back to our house. As I approached the river, I could see the lights on at the house. That was no different from any other night, but tonight it brought my fear back of what I was going to ask Carlisle. I truly hoped that he would allow it to happen. I jumped over the river and made my way into the house. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games on the wii and didn't even notice my arrival. The girls must have returned home from their shopping trip and I could hear them upstairs going through their newly acquired items. I hated shopping, and shopping with Alice was a nightmare. She was obsessed with shopping; when she went, it was an all-day, from sun up to sun down affair.

I made my way slowly to my father's office, where I was sure that he was at. If he was home he was usually in there reading a medical book of some sort, researching online, or doing paperwork that he didn't do at the hospital. I stopped in front of his door for a moment, and without knocking yet, he answered and told me to come in. For the first time in my existence, I was nervous. I opened the door and walked in. "How can I help you son?" he asked, like he didn't know why I was here.

"I talked to Bella today, while I was at school." I said very nervously to him.

"Edward, my son, you seem nervous, are you sure you want to talk to me about this?" he asked me with a smirk on his face. It seemed that he was trying to force me to talk. I am going to win this though. I will not let him walk all over me this time.

"Yes, I want to talk to you about Bella. I would very much be grateful, if you would allow me to get to know her more, maybe go out on a few dates." I said with all the confidence I could muster up.

He just stared at me for a few minutes, he didn't talk, he just stared at me. Then he finally spoke "Edward, you have been alone in this life for too long. I will allow you to begin talk more with Bella, but first I must explain to you some of the rules, after which we can discuss them."

"Thank you, I would like to hear what rules that you wish me to follow, and I look forward to discussing them afterwards." I wanted to make sure that I told him in a subtle way that I have my own ideas as well, but I would be listening to the ones he had first.

He looked at me while he got up and came over to the empty chair next to me. "Edward, the rules for dating a human can be complex. The first one YOU can not break is that you are not able to tell Bella what you are. You can not tell her that you are a vampire, which is something she will have figure out on her own or I will tell her when the time is right. Do you understand this rule?"

"Yes, I do understand that rule. I will not tell her what I am." I figured she would guess it before my he had to tell her though. She is a very intelligent young lady but I did agree on not telling her.

"Okay then, my next rule goes along with the first. You must act like a human when you are with Bella. You can not use your powers with her. You are to walk, run and whatever at human speed till she finds out what you are. Do you understand this rule?"

"I do understand this rule. My special power is useless on Bella though, I can not read her mind. When I tried to get a read on her when she first started to school, I never could. It's like her mind is blank/empty of thoughts."

"Mmmm, that is interesting, she must have a talent, I wonder….." he broke off but then started again after a few minutes. "…..if she is your soul mate, she would be turned of course, and I imagine she will have a special talent after her transformation." He seemed intrigued by this new information, maybe it will help my case.

"Edward, the next few rules are a little bit more of a personal nature, I know both humans and vampires have physical needs and wants. I do not want you to avoid them all, just limit a few. I feel that you and Bella will want to touch each other. I feel like you will want to hold hands, hug and kiss. Those are totally understandable and acceptable. Do you think that is fair?"

"Yes dad I do think that part is fair." I was wondering where he was headed with this, but I had a good feeling I knew where.

"There are a few areas I would like for you two to limit yourselves in. I know when two people start kissing that it can quickly turn into something more intimate." It looked like he was having just as hard of a time talking about this as I was. "I know that you are not experience in such areas, but I feel that you have a good idea what I am talking about. But to make sure we are on the same page I feel as I must describe what I am talking about." Oh shit, he is going to have the sex talk with me…oh holy shit. "When you and Bella start kissing, I know from experience that your hands will find themselves doing things to each other, you will most likely be touching each other in very sensitive areas of each other's bodies. It will feel good to you both, as it should. It will be easy for you to lose control if this gets a little out of hand and goes too far. This is the part I would like you to limit yourselves for the time being. I do not want you to give oral pleasure to her below the waist or let her give oral pleasure to you till we talk about this again. Do you understand this son?"

This is going a little better than I thought, Emmett made it seem like I would not get to even touch Bella at all. "Yes, dad, I understand what I am not allowed to do at this time, but I will be able to soon, right?"

"Edward, I would like to know for certain that she is your soul mate before I allow such closeness between Bella and yourself. When humans engage in sexual activity with their partner, it helps them bond, if for some reason, she isn't your true soul mate, I will not let you to continue seeing her. If I let you bond in that way it will make your departure that much more difficult for you both. I do not wish that sort of emotion pain on you son, or Bella. It can be quiet difficult to overcome. If it turns out that she is your soul mate, then I will allow you to orally pleasure each other in due time."

"Another thing Edward, I am going to need to talk to Bella at some point. I would like her to come over and visit with the family and myself. I would like to have her come into my office and discuss a few things with me. Do you think she would like to come over tomorrow after school?"

"I think she would be glad to come over tomorrow. What would you be discussing with her?"

"It will be a very personal discussion about her past sexual experiences, if any. If she has any experiences, I would like to know what she likes and dislikes sexually. I would like to sort out what our next steps would be. If she is your soul mate, and you choose to mate with her before she is turned, I need to be ensured that you would be able to control yourself sexually with her and not accidently kill her during the mating experience."

"What does that mean?" I was beginning to feel that he was meaning that he would be the one to take her. I had a feeling that Emmett was right and I did not want that to happen. If anyone was going to be with Bella, it was going to be me.

"Edward, what I am trying to say, that if I allow you to mate with Bella before she is changed, especially if she is still a virgin, it could be a very difficult situation for you, as a vampire. Human girls are known to bleed after they have had their first sexual experience. Some bleed more than others and if she were to bleed a lot then it would be very hard for you to control your bloodlust. I know that you have exceptional self-control but there is a risk here and I would hate for you to kill her. If she is your soul mate and she were to die, you could not live without her."

"Are you saying that you would mate with her before I am able to, just to control my bloodlust around her? Or is this a little darker than I am aware of?" I was getting pissed that he would be telling me that he would take Bella first and hoping to god that he didn't mean to share.

"Edward…I know this must be hard for you to hear, but yes I would be her first so I would be sure that she would be safe for you. As far as the darker side you are referring to, well, that really isn't what would be going on here at this time."

"WHAT…? At this time….What The Fuck does that mean?" okay now I am pissed…what is this darker side all about? I haven't heard of my brothers talking or thinking about this around me before.

"Calm down Edward, it's not what you are thinking, oh, how to explain this without it sounding bad to you…" he broke off, I was just barely able to contain myself in this chair and not pouncing on him right now and ripping him to pieces but then he started again. "…. Edward, just listen for a minute please and hear me out, in our family most of us have mates. We all enjoy being able to be with them sexually, but sometimes after many years; things can get a little boring so to speak. We run out of things to do that are different, so we have figured out a way to help keep those desires strong. We allow ourselves to be with others in this family from time to time to explore what other possibilities there might be sexually and bring them back to our mate to try out. We do have rules for this area as well but I am not getting into them right now."

Oh….my….really?, how have I missed this going on in this house? I mean, I can see their point, kind of, but really?? This goes further than I could ever thought possible. WoW…that's all I really can say at this point, I am just speechless.

"Edward, are you okay? I didn't mean to….I was just trying to explain it to you."

"Carlisle, lets….. please….. just get back to me and Bella...please."

"Okay Edward. What would you like to ask me concerning you and Bella?"

I am still trying to collect my thoughts AND my sanity, after those comments on how my family, has sex with each other …I must be crazy to want to bring such a sweet and innocent girl into this messed up, crazy house full of overly sexual vampires.

"Edward??"

"I understand that you want to protect me from my bloodlust with Bella, but I would like you to consider something about my mating with Bella."

"What would you like for me to consider, son?" he silently stands from his chair beside me and goes to stand in front of his window to look out at the ending of the sunset.

"I would very much like to share in Bella's first experience, seeing it would be mine as well. I am sure that you are aware that I am still a virgin as well. I think it would strengthen our bond and allow us to connect as a couple in ways that many vampires can not. I ask you to allow me to be the one that she is with first." I am sure hoping that he can agree with me on this, I don't want to share her.

He continues his gaze out the window for quite a while, I just sit quietly in my chair and _try_ and be patient while he thinks. I am known to be the world's most impatient vampire and this silence is killing me.

He finally turns to look at me "Edward, I first must say to you, that it could be very hard to control your bloodlust in that situation, but given that you do have exceptional self-control, I would agree that you and Bella could be able to share in that experience together. I will allow it. I do however have a condition that you must agree to." Really, he said yes!

"Really? You will allow me to be with Bella first? What's the condition?" I said cautiously.

"The condition is that you must have your first experience here at the house, and allow me to hide in the room in the event I must stop you from your bloodlust. Can you agree to this condition son?"

"Yes! I mean it will be weird to have you watching us mate, but that is a small price to pay to be able to share that experience with Bella. Thank you."

"I know it will be weird for you to have a witness but I feel that it will benefit you. I think that knowing I am there will help you keep your control. If this supervised experience goes well, then I see no reason why I would need to be witness to any future experiences you and Bella would share, unless you wanted my presence." He said that last part with a smirk on his face.

I can't believe I have lived with this family for over 90 years and I have never witnessed the sexual relationships that exist within my family. I have never been drawn to other member of my family in a lustful way, ever. It never occurred to me that something like that was even acceptable, let alone practiced quiet often it seemed. Have I been hiding some sort of rock all this time? So I decided I must find this out.

"Dad, can you explain something to me?"

"What is it son?

"Can you explain to me, how I have lived with this family for so many decades and never noticed what has been going on here, sexually, I mean."

"I guess you have a right to know this now. There are many elements to this arrangement thus making it difficult to explain or understand given your situation. Understand that I am aware of every experience in this house regarding this arrangement. I keep a log/schedule of sorts. Firstly, if your mate wants you then you give yourself to your mate. Secondly, we never allow it more often than 2xmonth with any given person. Thirdly, we never use the rooms we share with our mates; we have some rooms in the basement that we use for these arrangements. This arrangement is meant to enhance our bonds with our mates, not create new bonds with another's mate. If there is a feeling of a bond developing, that couple is not allowed to be together again till they feel the bond is no longer there. That has happened before and all parties have been able to overcome and continue after a brief period of time apart. Usually a vacation with their mate for a month or so has done the trick. But I do keep an extra eye on those in question till I feel confident things have been resolved completely."

"We have a basement?"

* * *

Ok, I need some more reviews, so if you all would be so kind and push the button and leave me a few words to tell me what you think of this chapter/story.

Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Sorry about all the confusion on this chapter. I have rewritten most this chapter and turned this story in a different direction. So hopefully it makes more sense and makes the story begin to come alive faster. I changed Alice's vision which changed the direction of this story. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to Blue77 for making me rethink this story. I needed it.

Please remember to leave me a review after you finish.

* * *

Chapter 4- updated on 4/6/10

_Previously- "We have a basement?"_

EPOV

"yes, but I guess you wouldn't know how to get into it yet?" he said jokingly. "Come, I will show you."

"In the past, we would only allow ourselves this time with others when I could persuade you to go on a hunt, run errands, or whatever I could creatively come up with to get you out of the house. Only once has it occurred when you were in the house." He said proudly.

"Edward, do you feel comfortable with Bella? I mean do you believe she is your soul mate?" he asked me while walking through the house.

"Carlisle, I feel that she may be my soul mate, but I am not totally sold on it yet. Today at lunch, I approached her, just to talk and see if she would be interested in eating lunch with Emmett and I. She reached across my arm to grab some silverware and lightly touched it with her arm, I felt like she shocked me with something, then this warmness pulsated through our bodies."

"You said, 'our bodies', did she feel it too?"

"Yes, we talked about it for sometime afterwards. It seemed that we felt something but it was hard to describe."

"Edward, I am not sure if she is or isn't your soul mate but it does mean that you will have a close bond with her. Make sure you take things slow and let them develop in their own time."

**CPOV**

I don't think Edward even noticed where I was leading him to till we came upon the secret door to the basement. The door was secretly hidden by a massive shelving unit along one of the walls in the mud room. He didn't even notice it until I went to opened it. I lead him down a flight of stairs where the room opened up in to a rather spacious room. It had numerous couches in the center and circling around the room were a series of doors. There were six doors in total and each door was painted in a different color. I briefly mentioned that one of the other doors was a closet; the other one, well I was embarrassed to even bring it up, but it was for the girls to use when they wanted to explore…other distractions. At that Edward turned and just looked at me with a goofy grin on his face. I guess he might to be a fly on the wall along side me. I quickly went on to explain that each male in the family had a color that corresponded to their room. I told him that he had a room here too, but couldn't show him until he had an interest in finding a mate. I walked him over to a silver door and he opened it. The room was rather empty; it had a few dim lights on but not much else. I explained to him that he could design it however he wanted but I suggested that he should keep it simple. I am not sure what Edward thought about all of this because he was keeping his emotions very much in control at the moment. Edward was usually easy enough to read, his body language and his facial expressions usually gave him away but not tonight. I told him that he could use this room with whomever he wished with my prior approval.

My mind kept returning to all the things that have happened in these rooms. The crazy things I have tried in here were mind blowing to say the least. Some of my fondest memories came from such activities. I only wish I could use it more often, but ever since Esme and I decided about a decade ago to just part ways as mates and live as friends I haven't had many chances to enjoy these rooms like I used to. I wish one day that I might be able to again, but I haven't thought much about seeking a new mate.

"Edward, what you use your room for is your business. I will not ,nor would I want you to be involved with anyone that you did not wish to be with. I will tell you it does yield more privacy than the bedrooms upstairs."

He seemed to think that over some, but he didn't look too convinced. "I want you to be happy. If you would rather not use this room it is fine with me but know it is here for you."

I walked out of Edwards's new room back up to my study and left him with his thoughts. I wanted and needed to sort out our conversation and see what my questions would be to Bella when she came over tomorrow evening.

I am curious to see if Edward has found his soul mate after all these many years. I had wished that his soul mate came to him in the form of a vampire though, but seeing that the possibility of her being a human will complicate things for him quite a bit. I can only wonder what hurdles he will have to overcome to be with her. I wonder what Alice can see regarding Bella and Edwards's future. I could hear her looking through some catalogs in her room. So I simply spoke her name, knowing she would hear me and come into my office. I needed to hear what she saw about our newest family member.

**APOV**

I was just killing some time looking at some catalogs for the new spring line coming out when I heard my Carlisle call out to me. I quickly went to his office and sat down in one of his large leather chairs. He briefly mentioned that Edward had been in and was telling him about this new girl in school. He asked me if I had met her or if I had any classes with her. I told him that I heard about her, all the students had been talking of her in the recent weeks but since I haven't been to school this week I wasn't up on all the gossip. He seemed satisfied with my response but then he had that look on his face that he was going to ask me to use my power to look for something.

"is there something I should know about regarding this young girl?" I asked.

"Alice, it seems that Edward has taking a bit of fondness to her, would you mind too much to see what sort of future these two would have together?" he sheepishly asked. He hated me to use my power to spy on strangers so this must mean it was serious.

"Of course, I would be glad to." I closed my eyes and thought of Edward, then I remembered this girls' face. I kept my eyes closed to help me focus on my thoughts, seeing a human was harder than vampires but this vision came rather quickly and easier than I expected. The vision first showed them talking at school, but jumped again to see standing outside our house talking with someone, but it wasn't Bella. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle anxiously waiting my results, if any. I told him of my vision but it didn't seem to answer the questions he was hoping for but he seemed at ease. I guess he felt that way because I didn't see them together, that would have been odd, to have a human in the house dating one of my pretend brothers.

**EPOV**

My father left me in this empty room that is supposed to be used for sex…with my so called siblings….I just couldn't believe what he was telling me. I mean I would have never guessed in a million years that I would hear Carlisle talk to me about my so called siblings have sex with each other. I mean we aren't really true siblings in that sense, but we do consider ourselves a family. I have never thought about being intimate with them before today.

How could this possibly go on around me all these years? Have I lived in a bubble or what? I am a mind reader after all, what power do they have to block such thoughts about what they were doing behind my back. I mean Alice and Carlisle both have learned over the years that they could hide some of their thoughts from me but the others have not. I know for a fact that Emmett would have been thinking about this a lot, maybe I have just missed the who but not the what with him. He is a very sexual and lustful creature and I would had only guessed that all his thoughts would have been about Rose, but if he didn't think of someone else per se I would not have known different.

Now that I have had a few moments to think about all this news, I wonder what it would be like to be with Rose or Esme. They are both very different creatures. I bet Rose would be a fierce lover and Esme would be a gentle one. The thought of asking Esme to join me down here was beginning to seem like a good idea. I knew she and Carlisle only pretended to be mates in Forks to help us be appear like a normal family, but about a decade ago they parted ways as mates. I will have to think about asking her to join me sometime and test out this room. I guess I would need to add a few things in here to make it more comfortable and useable.

My thoughts began to return to Bella. I wonder if she is my soul mate. I wasn't for certain by any means but I barely even know her. Carlisle said that we would have a strong bond, but he didn't say for sure that she could possibly be my soul mate. Maybe she will be or maybe I will find someone else, but what I did know was that I was ready to begin looking for my eventual mate. I was finally ready to have one.

**BPOV**

When I got home from school this afternoon I went up to my room and fell on to my bed. I began thinking about my day at school and talking with Edward for the first time. When I was getting my fork my arm had touched his and something had happened, I wasn't sure of what it was but it was something. We both felt it and then I felt a certain draw to him. I am not sure that we are destined to be soul mates but you never know what will happen. I did know that we were friends and I don't think that will change. I am not certain that I have feelings for him but it's still too early to even think about that right now.

I heard my father's police cruiser pull up the drive way, and I ran down the stairs to meet him. When I got to the stairs I tripped over the runner that went down them and I did a couple of flips while rolling down them to the bottom. I landed with a loud thud and I realized that I had hit my head on the landing because I could feel the warmness oozing from my head. My father walking in just as I hit the floor couldn't believe what I had done. He saw the blood and came running over to me, asking if I was okay. I sorta nodded to him and then the blackness came over me. I heard him talking but not to anyone, then a few minutes later I was being picked up on something hard and was going out into the cool air. The next thing I know, I felt cool hands on my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see what was going on, but everything was really blurry.

A calm and controlled voice spoke to me, "Bella, can you hear me? You are in the hospital because you fell down the flight of stairs at your house. Can you open your eyes for me please?"

A feeling of calm washed over me and I opened my eyes, I was still trying to focus on who had been talking to me a moment ago, when I turned my head and saw the most sexiest man alive standing a foot away from me. He had the blondest hair, the most perfect caramel color eyes I had ever seen. I was looking into the eyes of a god, and I knew I was dead.

"Am I dead? where am I? and who are you?" I asked the blonde god standing over me.

He chuckled and replied "Bella, you are not dead by any means nor were you even close my dear. You fell down your stairs at home and you have a severe concussion and a broken leg. Bella, I am your doctor, my name is Dr. Cullen."

Now my god has a name. I am in heaven.

"Dr. Cullen, that name sounds familiar to me, where do I know it from?"

"Bella, I believe that you may know one of my sons, Edward. He mentioned meeting you at school yesterday." He gave me a little smirk.

"Yesterday…..how long have I been out?" I was curious. I remember my dad coming home from work but I didn't remember fixing dinner or going to sleep last night.

"Bella, you have been here since about 9:30 last night. It is now about noon and it is Friday. You have been out since before you arrived at the hospital. I was called in last evening to perform your surgery to repair your broken leg. I gave you a sedative to help you rest afterwards so your body could help heal itself. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"I am kinda worn out, I feel as though I was hit by a truck, but other than that I feel okay. My leg is sorta throbbing but its manageable."

"Well, you may feel very sore for a few days to a week I would imagine, since you came crashing down the entire flight of stairs, and I can give you something to help with the pain. It will help you rest too. Would you like something now or later?"

"Later, I am not a big fan of needles Dr. Cullen." He was the hottest thing I have seen. If all doctors are this sexy, maybe I shouldn't be afraid to come to the hospital. I think I could get used to looking at him all the time.

"Well, when it gets to be too much, just let me know and I will be glad to help you feel better." Really he wants to help me feel better…mmmm…I can think of one way he could help me feel better. At that thought,I began to feel something warm and moist starting to trickle down onto my thigh. I looked over at him again and he took a deep breath. I was hoping that he couldn't smell it, like I was beginning too. How embarrassing this is going to be if he does. He glanced my way, and a sexy smirk appeared on his glorious face. I could only blush and look away. Damn it, I gave myself away to this sexy hot god of a doctor. He had found me out, now what was I gonna do. I couldn't get up and walk away. I was stuck….S.T.U.C.K.

He leans over and begins to inspect my head wound and he whispers in my ear "Bella, it seems that something I said has give you a reaction I wasn't excepting. Can you explain to me what it was?" oh god, save me now…he even called me on it, what was I gonna say….quick someone, anyone come in here and help me out. Just then short black hair girl about my age came running into my room…thank u god!

"Daddy…..the nurses told me you were in here. I hope I am not interrupting your work." She said happily to him.

"Alice, its good to see you, what can I help you with honey?"

"I was just wondering if you might like to have lunch with me. I brought a picnic and thought we could eat outside since it stopped raining." She looked over at me like she was giving me time to breathe.

"I would love to have lunch with you sweetie, let me just finish up something with Bella and I will meet you outside, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan; I will grab the stuff from your office and meet you out back, at the tables. See you in a few dad." And she turned and ran back out the door.

"Dr. Cullen how many children do you and your wife have?" I asked.

"I am no longer married, and I have 5 children and their aunt lives with us to help me out. She is like a mother to them now. It's great to have her help in raising so many teenagers, they can be a quite a handful at times." He gave me a little smile.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to be a single father to 5 almost grown kids. I bet you have done an amazing job with them. Edward seems so polite and I bet he learned it from you." I could turn on the charm when I wanted to, and come to find out this sexy doc was single….!! Yeah me!!

"Thank you Bella, for that. I hope that I have raised them up right. It's was hard at first after my wife and I divorced about 11 years ago, but when their aunt came to live with us, it has helped out a lot. I have some free time again with nothing to do." He said and gave me a wink.

How can I possibly even think about dating this guy, he is like what…30 years old and I am barely 18 now. I doubt seriously that I even have a chance in hell with this fine Dr. Cullen….but a girl can dream. I blushed yet again when winked at me.

"Bella, let me look once more at your head before I go to lunch. Then I will come back and check on you, alright?" I just nodded at his request, I couldn't make myself talk, I was speechless at the moment.

He leaned over to lift up the bandage just above my right ear and he made the sexiest sound I have ever heard in my life….he just hummed the deepest sound in my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine and made my toes wiggle. I heard a soft chuckle from him at my response and then he asked me again still in a soft whisper…. "what did I say earlier to make you react the way you did?" I was frozen, speechless and then that same damn problem resurfaced in that very instant….he did that humming thing again and I moaned…I fucking moaned out loud…. "what is it Bella? Is something wrong?" I just started squirming in the bed trying to relieve some of the tension I was feeling. "Bella, please tell me, I can't help you unless I know how." Then another moan escaped my lips…god help me.

"Dr…C- Cullen…I am just tired is all. I just need to rest." I pleaded to him.

"Bella, I don't believe you, ….but if you want to rest I can give you something till I can get back to check on you. Would you like something now?" I looked up at him and nodded…then he pulled out a syringe and put in into my IV and then bent back over me and kissed me gently on my lips, then said "sleep Bella, I will come to check on you in a bit, sweet dreams." And he walked out the door.

* * *

SO what did you think? Is this better?

Please leave a review and let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Important AN-******* **If you have been following my story, I have edited the previous 4 chapters. Chapter 4 was pretty much totally rewritten and changed the direction of this story completely. The other 3 have minor changes as well. Please reread chapter 4 for sure before reading this one. **

Thanks, and please leave a review and tell me how what you think.

* * *

Chapter 5

**APOV**

I was sitting in class with Edward when I had a vision of Bella and Carlisle at the hospital, he was checking on her injuries and then he began talking to her in a much more than professional would do, it seemed that he had befriended her and he was flirting with her, actually flirting with her. I couldn't believe it but the vision continued and it showed him letting out a low growling sound into her ear and then he kissed her. I froze. I couldn't move, and I couldn't get that imagine out of mind fast enough, then I remembered Edward had a thing for her and I was worried. I turned to my left to see Edward staring at me like I had lost my mind. All I could do was mouth the word "what" to him. He whispered soft enough that I was the only one able to hear him and he asked "what does that mean?" I didn't know what to say to him and I just shrugged my shoulders. I was sitting there when the next vision came to me uninvited; I saw myself sitting at a picnic table with Carlisle at the hospital drinking from mugs and pretending to eat lunch. So I decided that I would fake an illness and go home early. Edward walked me out the classroom towards the car.

"Alice, what did you vision mean? I mean, I thought maybe Bella was my soul mate. Haven't you seen us together in one before?" He seemed sadden by my vision, but also looked relieved too. I wish Jasper was here to help me figure out my brother. I sighed…

"Edward, last night after you and Carlisle went to the basement he called me into his office. He asked me to see what kind of future you and Bella were going to have. What I saw lead me to believe that she is not your soul mate but you two will be very close, tightly bonded as friends. I am sorry Edward, I know you had hoped for a different outcome after all these years but she isn't what you are destined to have for all eternity. I am sorry. I must go to Carlisle; I believe he will have many questions for me. I will see you guys at home."

"Hey sis, thanks a lot for giving it to me straight. I wasn't sure about Bella last night, it seems that I may have plans for talking to someone else though, so don't feel sad for me just yet, alright? Tell Carlisle I am cool with this, and happy for him." He sincerely said with a smile. I wonder what he meant by talking to someone else.

I walked into the forest and then sprinted to the store nearest the hospital. I needed to pick up a few things before I could go and have lunch with my dear ol'dad. I selected a couple large mugs with screw tops, and a package of cheese and fruit. I went back into the forest and found a small herd of deer. I caught one and bit into him and let his blood pour into the mugs I just purchased. Then I finished him off. I jumped to my feet, dusted myself off and ran up to Carlisle office and set my things down. I was going to find him and I knew just where to look; Bella's room.

As I approached her room, I could hear him talking softly to her and then I smelled the sweetest smell of arousal pouring out of her room in waves. I giggled a little and he responded by asking Bella what did he said that made her react the way she did. I could just see the horror in her eyes in the fact that he had picked up on her and her growing problem she wished to hide. A quick vision showed she was begging for someone to come and save her from this embarrassment, and that was my cue. I ran into the room and cried daddy. I asked him to eat with me when he was finished and he agreed. I left him to tend to Bella, but I knew what he was going to do and now I knew why. So I gathered my things from his office and went to wait outside. I didn't have to wait long though and he joined me, and he had the biggest smuggest grin plastered all over his face.

"Do you want a prize for scoring on your first outing or what?"I asked jokingly as I handed him one of the mugs I had filled earlier.

"You saw that?" he seemed embarrassed and if he could have blushed I am sure he would have been a bright red. He took a long chug out of his mug and smiled. I knew he was grateful for it.

"Yeah, I had a vision in my class with Edward this morning, so I thought I would come over and see if you wanted to talk?"

"Alice, did Edward see your vision?" he almost acted scared in the fact that Edward had seen him kissing Bella.

"Yes, Carlisle he did. He told me to tell you that he was cool with this and he is happy for you. He also mentioned that he had plans to talk to someone else, but he didn't say who. I haven't had a chance to check and see yet."

"Oh Alice, please check and see what lies in store for Edward. I would hate if something bad were to happen to him over the recent turn of events and the feelings I thought he had toward Bella."

"Sure thing Carlisle, give me a minute." He nodded and I closed my eyes, and I thought of Edward. I saw our house here in Forks, I saw him talking to a woman but her back was turned to me, I waited. He took her hand and kissed it and then pulled her into a big hug followed by a very passionate and deep kiss that lasted forever. I was about to give up and stop the vision but he turned her to walk back into the house and then I saw who she was. It was Esme. They held hands as they walked back into the house and he took her to his bedroom. The door was pushed closed. I stopped the vision there.

"Carlisle, do you really want to hear this? I am not sure how it will make you feel. This person that Edward plans to talk is someone we know."

He thought about that for a moment and said "Alice, I need to know…who it is."

"Esme"

* * *

**CPOV**

"_Esme_, I whispered back"

Alice was right, I am not sure that I wanted to hear about this now. I mean we have been divorced for some time now but we still live in the same house. This was going to be hard. Then my thoughts quickly returned to the young girl I had just kissed back in the hospital, maybe this wasn't going to be hard at all….awkward yes, hard, I didn't think so now.

"Alice, will you see how things will be like for us, Bella and I?" I hated to ask her because I wanted to find out on my own but I needed to know.

"Carlisle, I have already seen that. Do you think that I would have left you with Bella a moment ago if it was going to be bad?" And that folks is all I am going to get out of Alice about me and Bella. But it was enough to give me hope for our future and I was happy.

I finished up my lunch she had so nicely brought for me and returned to check on Bella.

I could hear her talking from down the hall and she wasn't being very quiet about it. I could tell from her heart rate, she was still asleep. She was dreaming, out loud for all the world to hear. When I turned the corner I saw a group of nurses standing around Bella's door. They were listening closely to what she was saying; I wonder what she is dreaming about. Then I heard it…she was moaning and kept repeating my name over and over. OH my! What did I get myself into? The nurses saw me but couldn't pull themselves away from Bella's door.

"Hello, ladies. Is our patient doing alright? Why are you guys standing around here?"

"Sorry Dr. Cullen, we were just distracted….Bella seems to be having some sort of nightmare." She giggle under her breath along with the other 4 nurses gathered around. This was not going to turn out very well for me or Bella. Oh well, what could I do. I secretly loved the fact that Bella was dreaming about me like she was and by the sounds of it, it was a rather good sounding dream. I was jealous that she was having the dream alone. I would have given anything to be the one that was giving her all those sexy moans she was putting out for the whole hospital wing to hear. She was going to be mad with me when she wakes up.

"It seems that she has had a bad reaction to the pain medication I gave her a bit earlier. Did any of you ladies think to check on her and make sure that she was okay or were you just amused that someone would have those sorts of dreams here?"

"Sorry Dr. Cullen. We should have gone into to check on her." With that the small gathering of nurses left the doorway. I went into Bella's room to check on her like I told her I would. Fortunately for me her room did not have any windows in it and I knew none of the nurse would be coming in this room for the foreseeable future so I decided that I would wake my sweet Bella up. I bent over to begin kissing her lips, her moans got louder and deeper as the kiss became more passionate. She began to wake and she was returning my kisses to me. I licked her bottom lip with my tongue and she allowed me entry and the kiss became deeper still. I could feel a change in the atmosphere around me, like I was being sucked into the debts of her soul. My hair stood on its end and I could tell that Bella was reacting in a similar fashion, but for some unknown unexplainable reason we could not break this kiss. It was like we were being bound together by some unseen force with such intensity it made me feel…uncontrollably in love with this beautiful young woman. After a few more moments of entirely pure bliss, the kiss dissolved itself and allowed us to break away. I was completely and utterly in love with Bella, that was all I could possibly say at this time. I simply had to tell her, so I whispered ever so softly into her ear, "I love you so much Bella"

* * *

**APOV**

Awwww…..what can I say, I can't even imagine what it felt like to them. I mean I witnessed it in my vision as it was happening to them, but the intensity, I couldn't even begin to describe it. Jasper had been sitting with me when it came to me and he couldn't control his talent any more than I could. Everyone in the house began to file in to the living room asking where on earth all those emotions were coming from.

I looked at Edward and simply stated "Carlisle, he has found his soul mate." I was completely in awe in how strong those emotions were from this distance. I had never been able to feel emotions like this from a vision. They must have be truly incredibly hard for Carlisle and Bella to process them if we were having such difficulty doing so 20 miles away.

"Alice, what does all this mean?" it was sort of like a group question, everyone was asking it at the same time.

"It means that no matter what we say or do, Carlisle and Bella will be together. That kind of intensity bound them so tightly that nothing could ever tear them apart. They are now connected on such a deep level that at this very moment I can not see one without the other." I was still in such a state that I couldn't think straight. Jasper kept projecting all of the emotions I was still getting from them 30 minutes after my vision had stopped. It just hung in the air like a cloud. It was beautiful.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke to find that my sexy blond doctor god was kissing me again, but this time it had every emotion mixed into it, lust, love, patience, self-sacrifice, understanding, compassion, honor and respect, etc….I could not even begin to figure out where they were coming from, but it seemed that from all I was receiving I was returning to him at the same rate. I felt like I couldn't let this kiss end, it held me there like I was bound to it, my muscles began to swell, ache in places that I didn't know existed, my breath keep coming though I don't know how. I had been kissing for what seemed like an eternity then I realized that I wanted to kiss this man for all of eternity. I fought to end the kiss but was denied, the power within the kiss itself held me there, not him. This kiss seemed to have some sort of meaning behind it, one I did not understand. I could feel a change happening within me, my soul began to crave him, it began to make my mind seem stronger, it made my bones feel like they could support a house, and then kiss deepen itself further to a whole another level. We reached a moment where time just stopped on its heel and began to slowly turn backwards for a minute so we could enjoy this wonderful unexplainable passion that seemed to be flowing between us. Then as suddenly as the kiss began, it gently ended and I heard the most perfect words come from my lovers lips…. "I love you so much Bella"

I quietly responded to him "I love you for all eternity my dear Carlisle"

* * *

An- You know the drill....hit the button and leave me a review.....

Thanks for staying with me on this.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- So about how long it took me to get this chapter up. I had a bit of writers block after that amazing kiss but I think I may have gotten past it for now. This chapter is a little shorter than the last ones but it felt right to stop. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Next Morning

**CPOV**

I am not certain where those feelings came from or the words that I had whispered to Bella, but I knew with every fiber of my body they were true. I only had just met her and I knew that I couldn't live without her already. I wonder how these feelings had developed so fast. As I sit here next to her bed looking at Bella sleep, I think back on things that I learned about during my time in Voltera, Italy. I had heard of such bonds developing quickly between vampires but not between a vampire and a human no less. These legends I only heard briefly about said that when a vampire happened to come across the right mate, one that was destined for you by fate, nothing could ever separate the pair till the end of the world. The pair would be indestructible and would live for all eternity without fear of death. I would need to research the final details of this legend and soon, especially since I have my mate in its human form. I have much to learn about this.

Bella is beginning to stir and her heart rate begins to become more rapid and her breathing starts to increase so I know she is beginning to wake up. I wonder what she will think about that amazing kiss that we shared.

* * *

**BPOV**

As I can feel myself begin to wake up, I just lay there keeping my eyes closed and loving the memory of that incredible kiss that seems to be a dream but I know it's wasn't. The emotions that I received from that kiss are indescribable even now. I know that I love this man with every inch of my heart, mind, body and soul I just don't know where it came from. I had never ever met this man before my fall and I had only known him to be Edwards's father from earlier in the day. How can I have such intense feelings for a man that I didn't even know? Something that I only thought of now, was the fact that he never told me his first name, I only knew him as Dr. Cullen. How had I known to call him Carlisle after that amazing kiss?

As I begin to wake up a little more, I realize that I am not alone in my room. I can smell his scent in the air and it smells so wonderful and calming; it's a mix between a bit of cinnamon but mostly lavender. I would know that smell anywhere, its Carlisle's scent. I open my eyes to see him sitting in a chair right next to my bed giving me a loving smile. His eyes show such love and adoration in them. I smile back at him and I try and sit up a little.

"Good Morning Bella, let me help you to sit up, I imagine that you may be somewhat sore from your fall the other day."

"ahh, yes I am bit sore now that you mention it. It's not so bad though when I get to wake up seeing you sitting here with me." I said with a smile.

"Bella, if I may, that kiss last night was amazing. I am not sure where it came from. I am sorry if I offended you in any way. I didn't mean to take such advantage of you while you were sleeping, I just wanted to give you a quick kiss but it quickly turned into something much more."

"Not apologize for that wonderful kiss. I really enjoyed it immensely, and I too am unsure where it came from but I do not regret it at all. I have never felt that way before and when I was laying here just now I was remembering it and was wondering where all those emotions came from. It seems to me that I have loved you for all of my life but never met you. It seems like you are my destiny, like fate brought us together after all this time." I believed all that was true and I wanted to tell him.

"Bella, I too feel that fate has brought us together, and it seems that I too feel that I have known you for all my existence and have been waiting to love you. I feel such a strong pull to you, I can't even find the will to get out of this room." He said with such certainty and honesty. He reaches though the bed rails and reaches for my hand to hold, his hand is cool to the touch but somehow it sends a warmness throughout by body along with such a calming effect on my pain level. It's like he is my own personal painkiller drug.

I hear a soft knock on the door and I expect him to pull his hand away but he doesn't. I speak up and say to whomever is there to come in, and it's that short black hair girl from yesterday. I guess she is here to talk to her father again.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Good Morning Carlisle, Bella" she says with the biggest grin on her face.

"Good Morning Alice, how is everything at home?"

"Everything at home is perfect, everyone is in such high spirits" _since last night. I have never felt anything like it before, none of us have._ _We felt your emotions all the way to the house, she whispered so soft I only heard._

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to my daughter Alice. Alice this is my Bella." I said proudly

"Nice to you met you Bella, I bet we will have lots of fun in the future." Alice said

"Nice to meet you as well Alice, and I would love to hang out with you as well." Bella sincerely but cautiously.

"Dad, there are a few people out here that would like to come and visit with you and Bella. Do you mind if I show them in? A couple of them Bella has already met at school, and they wanted to come and check on her."

"Bella dear, do you feel up for a few vistors right now, if not they could come back some other time."

"ummm, sure, I guess. Who are they?"

"I think it's my family, love."

**BPOV**

I wasn't so sure I was ready to meet Carlisle whole family, but here they are anyway. I wonder what they will think of Carlisle and me, I mean together and all. I mean I am so much younger than him. I go to school with them and everything and he is so much older than me…what will they think? I don't think I could stand to be away from him if they didn't approve, I would just die without him.

They all filed in the room and found places to either sit or stand in the small room. I felt like I was a piece of art or something, they just stood there looking at me. Finally, Carlisle must have sensed my growing nervousness of the situation and broke the increasing silence.

"As a few of you might know Bella from school already, I just wanted to formally introduce her to those that do not. Everyone this is my Bella, Bella, this pretty much is everyone." He says waving his hand across the group gathered around the room. He began my calling out all their names and they would step up a little, wave, or give me a hug. When it was Emmett's turn, he came rushing up to me and giving me a big bear hug again but Carlisle told him to be gentle which I was very grateful for.

Carlisle seemed to be having a bit of a non-verbal discussion with Edward. I hope that Edward wasn't mad at me for holding Carlisle's hand, seeing he hasn't let go of mine after his family has come in. I thought Edward was upset with me till I noticed that he was holding the hand of another one of his sibling's hand. I didn't notice at first but he was rubbing small circles with his thumb on her hand while he was holding it, something just like Carlisle was doing to mine.

During the brief introductions he was giving, he told me that they were kinda paired up into couples. Alice and Jasper were dating such as Emmett and Rose were, and the Edward spoke up and said that he and Esme had just decided to try and see if they could make it work. He asked his dad if he thought it was okay and Carlisle got up from my bedside and went to them and gave them both a hug and congratulated them. That made me feel so much as ease, I didn't want any tension between Edward and Carlisle over me.

Carlisle came back to me and gave me a gentle kiss and held my hand again while we talked for what seemed like hours. I was beginning to get tired again and Jasper said that they should get going and that they would see me again soon. I thanked them all for coming to visit and I couldn't wait to see them again. They all began to file back out of my room and Carlisle said he would see them out to their cars.

After they had been gone for a few minutes my father Charlie came in. He was still dressed in his uniform and he still had on his gun belt. I guess he is on his lunch break and wanted to visit. I am glad he is here.

"Hey Dad."

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asked

"I am feeling better now, but I am still very sore all over and my leg is still hurting a little."

"Well, I am glad to know that you are okay, I was so worried about you. Is there anything I can bring to you from home?"

"I think I am okay for now, I am hoping that I can get home soon though but I haven't asked Carlisle, I mean Dr. Cullen yet?" oops I slipped on the name, but oh well.

"I hope you are able to come home soon too, but I am not sure that I will be much help. I don't think I could be able to help you as much as you would need. Perhaps you should stay here till you are able to shower and stuff without my help." He looked now with sadness on his face

"I guess I could stay here for a couple more days but I am really ready to get out of here, you know I much I like hospitals."

I hear a knock on my door and my father says to come in, and in walks my Carlisle. He gives me a quick glance and then goes over to my father.

"Charile, I believe that Bella here is on the mend. I feel that she could be released this afternoon if she is ready to leave."

"Dr. Cullen, Bella is very much ready to leave but I feel that I would be unable to help her like she would need me to. I do not have the courage to help her with her personal needs, so I feel that she would be better off here for a couple days more."

"Chief Swan, if you would allow, Bella would be welcome at our home till she is ready to return back to hers. My sister lives with us and she helps me take care of my children. She mentioned a moment ago that she would be willing to assist Bella in her recovery. Plus Bella would not need to return to the hospital for check-ups, seeing as I could do them at home for her. Would you be willing to allow Bella to spend her recovery time at our home?"

It looks like my dad is really thinking about that offer. He starts pacing a little bit and then he turns and "Bella, would you feel comfortable staying with Dr. Cullen and his family? It would get you out of the hospital and it would allow you to have someone to help in your recovery."

"Dad, I think I feel right at home staying with the Cullens for a while. Thanks dad, Thank you Dr. Cullen for the offer."

"Bella, its Carlisle remember, and its no problem. We would love to help you with anything." he says with a smirk.

"Alright then, let me give Esme a call and tell her to prepare the spare guest room. I will also get the release papers Bella and when my shift is over I will drive us home. I will leave you to alone for now, but I will return in about an hour so we can leave. Would you like a little something for your pain Bella?"

"Yes, Carlisle, that would be good. Thanks" with that he brings out a small syringe and adds it to my IV and walks out of the room.

"Dad, could you go home and pack me some clothes and a few of my books, and maybe my ipod. I also need my backpack for school. DO you think that you could bring them back up here before I leave?"

"Sure thing Bells; let me go and get those things and I will be back shortly then I will return to work. One of the officers called in sick this afternoon and I need to cover his shift." He kisses me on my forehead and walks out the door.

* * *

**CPOV**

When I came back to Bella's room from walking my family to their cars, I overheard their conversation about her leaving but her father didn't think he could help her shower and stuff. So I offered to them to stay at my house. I know it will be better for her to be home but I know how uncomfortable it would be for the both of them for her to do that right now. Plus I would love to get to know her some more and having her in my house would make it a lot easier.

With Edward and Esme becoming an item will make things a little difficult for a little while, I will need to set up some boundaries for their relationship unfortunately. Seeing Edward is in high School and Esme is supposed to be much older than he, they will need to keep their hands off each other in public for now, just as Bella and I will need to, till Charlie is ready to know about us.

This last hour away from Bella has been difficult but I had things I must finish up before I left the hospital for the weekend. I completed all my charts and paperwork, shifted some of my patients to a few other doctors for the next couple of days. I wanted to remain at home the next few days with Bella and I didn't want to have to come back to the hospital till my shift on Monday. After getting all those things done, I made my way back to Bella's room to get her.

I was ready to take her to my home.

* * *

**AN- So let me know what you guys are thinking....Do you like the way this story is going? What would you like to see happen??**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


End file.
